Sonic 3 & Knuckles Part I
by darkchaosfire
Summary: This is my first adapt based on the Genesis game Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Part 1 is finally done! Please RR!
1. Robotnik Discovers the Floating Island

Chapter One  
  
Robotnik comes to the Floating Island  
  
One day as Knuckles was relaxing with his friends on Angel Island; he saw a gigantic flash in the sky. A blinding white light flooded the sky over Angel Island. Knuckles raised his arms to protect his eyes from the light. When the glow died Knuckles looked up into the blank sky.  
  
"Huh? What in the world was that?" Knuckles said as the gazed into the sky. He waited several seconds, expecting something else to happen, but the sky still remained completely empty. He looked to his friends still playing in the brush. It appeared that none of them had noticed the flash in the sky. Knuckles blinked several times and then looked back into the sky.  
  
'I must be seeing things!' he thought.  
  
At first Knuckles ignored what he thought had just happened and went back to enjoying himself along with his friends. But for some odd reason he couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was coming. He had been having the same unsettling feeling for weeks now, but nothing had really happened until today. Suddenly Knuckles had a brief vision, 'Knucklessss'  
  
"Wha?"  
  
The vision continued, 'Knucklessss! Remember what you were once taught!'  
  
"Once taught?"  
  
'A great danger is arriving soon on the Floating Island!'  
  
"Danger! Where?! When?!"  
  
'Seek the Master Emerald for counsel.sel.el.!'  
  
All of a sudden the vision ended.  
  
"What was that all about?" he said out loud.  
  
"What was that Knuckles?" said one of his friends.  
  
'Maybe I should go to the Master Emerald. I once remember my father telling me that the Master Emerald could help you if you ever needed assistance. Perhaps it might give me a clue as to what's going on,' he thought.  
  
"Hey guys! I forgot about a few things that I have to take care of, ok? I'll see you all later!"  
  
"Ok, bye Knuckles!" all of his friends replied in unison.  
  
He then turned around and dug his gigantic fists into a mountain side and began climbing up to top. He jumped off and glided through Angel Island toward Hidden Palace Zone.  
  
When Knuckles reached the Master Emerald he was surprised to find it glowing so oddly. It had always had a light-green aura around it but it seemed to be a darker-green aura today.  
  
"Something is coming to Angel Island. I'm sure of that now. But whatever it is, it isn't something that could be good."  
  
Just then a massive explosion was heard in the sky. Knuckles saw a gigantic meteor-like object heading for the island.  
  
"Oh no! I've got to warn my friends before it's too late." With that Knuckles raced back toward Angel Island Zone to warn his friends.  
  
Alarms were flashing everywhere on the bridge of the Death Egg. Consoles and power conduits were exploding left and right. Sparks were flying in all directions.  
  
"YEAH! YEAH! I KNOW THAT WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF POWER! IF THAT HEDGEHOG HADN'T STOLEN MY CHAOS EMERALDS I WOULD BE ABLE TO POWER THIS BLASTED SHIP!" yelled Robotnik as the ship plummeted through Earth's atmosphere.  
  
"MAIN POWER OFFLINE! DEFELCTOR SHIELDS OFFLINE! LIFESUPPORT AT 32%! WARNING! CRITICAL CORE MELTDOWN IMMINENT! DESTRUCTION OF DEATH EGG IN FIVE MINUTES," said a computer voice.  
  
"ARRGG! THE OUTER HULL IS BUCKLING! IT'S GOING TO BREAK UP ANY SECOND NOW!"  
  
"WARNING! CRITICAL CORE MELTDOWN IMMINENT! DESTRUCTION OF DEATH EGG IN FIVE MINUTES!"  
  
"COMPUTER! COMPENSATE FOR CORE MELTDOWN! SEND EMERGENCY POWER TO CORE AND SOME TO STRENGTHEN FORWARD DEFLECTORS!"  
  
"UNABLE TO COMPLY!"  
  
"DAMN IT! COMPUTER! SEND ALL REMAINING POWER TO THE CORE! BUT THE EMERGENCY POWER WON'T HOLD FOR LONG! IT WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO THE POWER OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS!"  
  
"POWER CORE COMPENSATED!"  
  
"THIS SHIP WON'T STAY ALOFT! I'LL JUST HAVE TO REPAIR THIS INFERNAL SHIP AND MAKE AN EMERGENCY LANDING BACK ON EARTH! I ONLY HOPE THIS SHIP DOESN'T BREAK APART BEFORE I REACH THE GROUND! COMPUTER! DIRECT A SAFE EMERGENCY LANDING TOWARD THE NEAREST LANDMASS!"  
  
"ACKNOWLEDGED!"  
  
"A toast to the continued prosperity of Mobius, and especially the wonderful village of Knothole," Sally announced as glasses clinked, "Oh! I almost forgot! How would everyone be here if not for both of our favorite heroes Sonic and Tails!"  
  
"Yay!" Tails cheered.  
  
"Please! Really! Hold your applause! It was only the second time I stopped Dr. Eggman from dominating the entire world and turning everybody into his mindless slaves!"  
  
"Hmmph! Sonic and his ego! I'm sure that I could have easily done the same thing. Piece of cake!" Antoine mumbled under his breath.  
  
Everybody cheered Hip, Hip, Hooray three times before getting started on the enormous barbeque Antoine had been preparing.  
  
"Sonic, tell us all about your adventure! I'm sure everyone would enjoy hearing it from your point of view," said Rotor.  
  
"Ok then! It all started when we were in the Emerald Hill Zone."  
  
It took Sonic about an hour to finally finish his story putting in every last detail he could possibly remember (not to mention how much he emphasized on battles with Robotnik and so called 'close to death' situations).  
  
".and then I jumped as high as I could and put the final blow on Eggman's cockpit. I had finally finished off Eggman in his Egg Mech! But suddenly the entire space station began to collapse. Dodging falling metal plates, large wires, heavy pipes and other obstacles I raced as fast as I could to the gate toward airless space. Once outside I used the Chaos Emeralds' power to help me fly through Earth's dangerous atmosphere."  
  
"Oh Sonic! Do you still have those Chaos Emeralds? I would love to study them! They certainly sound like fascinating subjects study!"  
  
"Of course Rotor! But be very careful with them. I think that some power is connected to them. When I touch certain emeralds together it invests power within me which helps me do the good things I do. Although it has helped me in my good deeds, there is no telling what else it is capable of. If Robotnik was able to use its power to power his evil space station, then I assume it can also be used for evil as well."  
  
"Oh, ok then!"  
  
Just then an alarm went off in the spy scope room.  
  
"What the heck?!" Sonic shouted.  
  
Everyone ran downstairs and looked at Nichole which had detected something on radar. Tails went over to check what was up.  
  
"Oh no! Nichole has detected Eggman! He must have survived the explosion! Nichole says that Eggman is almost completely through Earth's atmosphere!"  
  
"C'mon Tails! We have a job to finish!"  
  
"Right! To the Tornado!"  
  
'I'm almost there!' Knuckles thought to himself as he raced toward his friends. Knuckles took a brief glance at the sky when he saw that the meteor was no more than a couple hundred feet away from the surface of Angel Island.  
  
"EVERYBODY!" Knuckles cried out to his friends.  
  
They kept on playing and standing where they were.  
  
"GUYS!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh hey Knuckles. What kept you?"  
  
"THERE'S NO TIME! THAT GIANT METEOR IN THE SKY IS HEADING THIS WAY! GET MOVING NOW! THAT THING IS GOING TO IMPACT THE ISLAND ANY MINUTE NOW! TAKE COVER!"  
  
The animals of the island scurried over to their nests and burrows. Faster and faster the meteor plummeted toward the Floating Island until it finally smashed onto the surface of the island. Knuckles tripped and fell down from the shockwave the meteor gave off. When he finally got was able to stand he noticed that the meteor was not a meteor after all. It was a ship! And it was a gigantic one that was in the shape of an egg.  
  
"I better get down there," said Knuckles, "whoever was in that ship might have been hurt."  
  
Knuckles found his way over to the area where the ship had crash- landed. Knuckles glided over the ship and found out that it was heavily damaged. He landed on the ground and surveyed the damage on the ship. Some of the metal plates on the surface were missing. Sparks flew everywhere and made Knuckles jump back from where he stood. Suddenly a doorway opened and a man in a small floating ship came out to greet Knuckles. Knuckles was slightly apprehensive at first because he had never really met any other people other than his animal friends on the Floating Island. He had always been the lone guardian of the master emerald. Robotnik came out of the ship grumbling under his breath. He became surprised when he saw Knuckles.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Knuckles, "I don't want any trouble but if you're here to steal the master emerald you'll have to go through me first!" Robotnik's eyes suddenly flared at the word emerald. He was about to ask where he could find the emerald but thought quickly and decided instead to scheme up a better way to get the emerald.  
  
  
  
'Hmm,' thought Robotnik, 'maybe if I can trick this person to allow me to become friends with me them then maybe he will lead me right to this master emerald! Yes, that would be perfect. Ha! Ha!'  
  
"Oh no no! I mean no harm! My name is Dr. Ivo. Robotnik! I come from Mobius! I have had sort of a.um. mishap here. You see, there are these two pests.er.um, I mean evil enemies that have yet again prevented me from saving the world; Sonic and Tails. Just look at what they did to my ship! They are extremely powerful and want to stop my schemes.er.um, I mean plans to save the world at all costs. You must help me stop them! They also are searching for certain kinds of gems called Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald too. If they get those gems they will be unstoppable! You must tell me where they are so that I can guard them for safe-keeping them. Will you help me?"  
  
"If these foes are as bad as you say they are then I'm behind you one hundred percent!"  
  
"Perfect!" Robotnik replied. 


	2. Angel Island

Chapter Two  
  
Angel Island  
  
Introduction  
  
Welcome to the Floating Island! Things will really heat up once Dr. Robotnik sets fire to this area of the island. (Sonic! Good luck and beware of the Flying Battery Blimp!)  
  
"Sonic! I've picked up Robotnik's signal on radar! ... What?!?"  
  
"What is it Tails? Something wrong?"  
  
"There must be something wrong with my computer! It says that Robotnik is up in those clouds! But that can't be! You blew his ship out of the sky!"  
  
"As crazy as that may sound, Robotnik always seems to have a backup plan. He is one tricky person! We better check it out just in case."  
  
"Roger," said Tails as he powered up the engine and went toward the clouds.  
  
Later...  
  
"SONIC! LOOK! IT'S...IT'S..."  
  
"Holy crap! It's a floating island! Get us within range of that thing!"  
  
As the Tornado came within several hundred meters of the island Sonic jumped of the ship and used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. Sonic flew close to the plane.  
  
"Tails, I'm going to check out the surrounding area. You find a good spot to land the Tornado and then we'll meet up around that waterfall. K?"  
  
"No problem Sonic!"  
  
Sonic flew toward the island and into the dense jungle. Suddenly without warning something came out of the ground and uppercut Sonic right in his gut. Sonic was thrown back onto a patch of grass and reverted from super to regular. All of the Chaos Emeralds flew from Sonic and landed on the ground. With much difficulty Sonic tried to put himself back on his feet.  
  
"Arrrgg! Who did that!"  
  
"I did you evil scum!"  
  
"WHAATT?!?"  
  
Knuckles ran around Sonic grabbing all of the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
"Hey! Give those back!"  
  
"I don't think so hedgehog! Robotnik told me about you and all of your evil deeds! I'm going to make you pay for all the injustice you've caused! Hurting innocent animals by turning them into robots and slaves!"  
  
"Listen pal! I don't know who you are but I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Just don't get in my way!" said Knuckles as he climbed up a mountainside and glided away.  
  
Just then Tails came flying over to Sonic.  
  
"Hey Sonic! What happened?"  
  
"Some jerk with an attitude problem came from behind my back and stole all of the Chaos Emeralds. I bet he has been working with Robotnik the whole time! We better get moving we need to get the Chaos Emeralds back!"  
  
Sonic and Tails went through the vast jungle and began to collect rings in the zone. After coming to a clearing Sonic saw a small robotic ship. From a loudspeaker on the side Sonic heard, Prepare to face the ultimate machine! The battery blimp! Sonic ran up to the small ship and spin-dashed it to damage it. Several sparks flew from the area that Sonic hit. The battery blimp began to fire off bombs at Sonic and Tails. Sonic easily dodged them but then scores of bombs came from other battery blimps causing the whole area to start on fire.  
  
After the smoke and dust settled Sonic said, "Where did that robot go!"  
  
"Right there Sonic," said Tails pointing to the blimp.  
  
"It must be going to refuel and do more damage to the island. We better go and get that thing now!"  
  
Sonic and Tails went over to the battery blimp and attacked its fuel supply.  
  
"I don't think I can let you get where you want to go!" Sonic said as the robot exploded. Just then Sonic saw Robotnik in a new contraption.  
  
"There you are!" Sonic and Tails began to chase Robotnik. A gigantic bombing ship began to chase them and drop bombs. Sonic used his turbo speed and out ran the ship. When he reached a waterfall Robotnik came out in his Fireball Thrower.  
  
"BWWAHHAHAHA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW HEDGEHOG!"  
  
Sonic ran over to the rear of the ship and spin-dashed the back causing the fire throwers to overload.  
  
"NOOOO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"  
  
"Good riddens!" said Sonic. Sonic and Tails ran over to a bridge where they saw Knuckles holding a remote control. He laughed and destroyed the bridge from under Sonic and Tails. Then they fell down the waterfall...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Hydrocity

Chapter Three  
  
Hydrocity Zone  
  
Introduction  
  
Sonic's lungs are filled with air as you explore the under-water regions of this island.  
  
"WHOA!!!" said Sonic as he plunged into a pool full of water. He quickly swam for the surface gasping for air. "Damn that Knuckles!"  
  
"Don't worry Sonic we'll get him next time."  
  
"He's beginning to become more of a nuisance than I had expected. No matter, we better find a way out of here." Sonic swam over to a brick wall trying to find a way to climb back up to the surface. By accident Sonic hit a switch and caused the brick wall to collapse. A turbine began to push Sonic and Tails into another section of Hydrocity Zone.  
  
"Whoa…" said Sonic as he gawked at what appeared to be an ancient- underground city. Sonic and Tails began to collect rings. Sonic and Tails came into a small room and just as they stepped into the room a giant ring appeared. Sonic took several steps closer to the spinning ring and looked inside. He was suddenly overcome by a force that pulled him into the ring.  
  
"SONIC!" cried Tails.  
  
Sonic found himself in a strange world where there were blue and red spheres all over the place. Some kind of instinct told him to get blue spheres. Unsure of himself he began running in a straight line. When he finally touched all of the blue spheres a Chaos Emerald appeared out of thin air and landed right in Sonic's hand.  
  
"So this is where I can find the Chaos Emeralds. This place is much different than where I was before back on Mobius. Better hold on to this; I'm probably going to need it." Sonic felt himself being transported again, but this time out of the mysterious world. He found himself back where he was before in the small room. At first he thought he was dreaming but he heard a call in the back of his head. It sounded like someone was trying to call his name.  
  
Son…ic!………… Son…ic!…………Son…ic!  
  
"Sonic! Wake up!" Tails said as he shook Sonic's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"Are you ok? What happened? You disappeared one second and the next you appeared right back here!" Sonic seemed to be in a daze.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened. I went into some strange world…but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well… after finding these blue spheres I found this." Sonic pulled out the Chaos Emerald he found and showed it to Tails.  
  
"A Chaos Emerald! Maybe that is how the island protects the emeralds. In that weird world you were talking about."  
  
"Maybe…" Sonic stared at the Chaos Emerald for a minute and then snapped out of his daze. "C'mon Tails we got to keep moving if we are ever going to find Robotnik."  
  
Sonic and Tails ran through the zone when they came to a loop-de- loop. As they ran around it they fell to a U-shaped area. A pillar was situated in the middle and the water began to fill the area. Suddenly Robotnik's voice shouted, "HEY HEDGEHOG! MEET MY INGENIOUS CONTRAPTION, THE WASHING MACHINE!" I doubt if you could ever get out of this one! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Sonic began to hit the robot. It connected itself with the pillar in the center and began to make the pillar spin. Sonic and Tails were pulled around by water and couldn't move. Tails was beginning to run out of air and needed to get to the surface fast. He tried to swim to the surface but the water pressure would not permit him to. Sonic began to panic as Tails started to take in water. Finally the robot stopped spinning the pillar. Sonic swam over to Tails and began to pull him to the surface. When they reached the surface Tails coughed out some water.  
  
"Cough, cough. Thanks Sonic. You saved my life!"  
  
"No problem bro! Lets finish off this hunk a junk." Now both of them began to hit Robotnik's contraption. Sonic spin-dashed it while Tails used his tails to whack the robot. Finally the robot could take no more and it exploded. The water around them began to drain through a hole in the floor. Sonic and Tails jumped into the hole and went into a different part of the zone.  
  
"You'll never get past this Sonic!" Suddenly the wall from behind them began to move toward them; intent on crushing both Sonic and Tails. Sonic used his super speed to avoid the moving wall. They continued on through the zone until they came to a bridge. Knuckles was standing right behind a wall and was about to press a switch. When the switch was triggered the bridge they were standing collapsed and caused Sonic and Tails to fall into a tunnel. Another turbine pushed them into a large room.  
  
"Get a load of my newest machine, the Reverse Whirlpool! It spins the water so fast that not even you can escape its pressure." Robotnik began to drop bombs at Sonic. When Robotnik came toward Sonic he lowered the machine to the water and began to make a giant whirlpool. It started to pull Sonic and Tails toward the machine. Tails slipped and fell in the water. He began to get pulled closer and closer to the propeller blades on Robotnik's machine.  
  
"HA! HA! IT'S TO LATE FOR YOU FOX BOY!" cackled Robotnik.  
  
"Tails! I'm comin' buddy!" said Sonic. Sonic ran over to Tails and grabbed his hand. He then ran as fast as he could away from the machine. When Robotnik's machine lowered into the water Sonic quickly took advantage of the opportunity and began to slam on the cockpit of the machine.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
"NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL MACHINE! YOU BLASTED HEDGEHOG! I'LL BE BACK TO GET YOU SONIC!" cried Robotnik.  
  
Sonic ran over to the prison egg and popped it open. After all the animals came out Sonic heard a rumbling.  
  
"Tails? Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems to be coming from…YIKES! UNDER US! WAAAAA!" cried Tails and Sonic as water blasted them up towards the surface.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. Marble Garden

Chapter Four  
  
Marble Garden Zone  
  
Introduction  
  
Sonic is using his Spin Dash Attack to crash through marble barriers and Tails is propelling Sonic up steep hills as he explores this ancient city.  
  
"Cough, cough. Cough, cough. Ugh. Where are we?" said Sonic as he sat up on the grass. Sonic wiped his face of all the water on him and looked around. Tails was lying several yards away from him still unconscious. "Tails!" cried Sonic as he ran over to him, "Wake up! C'mon buddy, don't die on me! Say something!"  
  
"Cough, cough. My fur is wet and I smell like crap."  
  
"Tails! You're alright! You sure had me worried there for a moment!"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Beats me. But if my guessing is correct, it appears to be some old marble city."  
  
"Well, there's no point in standing around here. We better check this place out."  
  
Sonic and Tails began to scout out the area. After veering around a corner Sonic spotted a brick wall. It had a vague shape that appeared to look like an emerald.  
  
"Hmm… I wonder," Sonic mumbled to himself. Sonic spin dashed the wall and bursted into a room where a gigantic ring was spinning. It looked exactly like the one he saw before. " I have an idea Tails. If both of us go into this thing then maybe we both will get a Chaos Emerald each."  
  
"But Sonic, do you even know what that thing can do?"  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out!" Sonic said as he grabbed Tails' arm and lunged into the ring. A flash of white light blinded both of them. Sonic and Tails found themselves in a strange world. Red and blue spheres were in this world but in different locations than last time.  
  
"Tails, we have to get blue spheres ok? Remember, blue like me."  
  
"No problem Sonic," said Tails as they both went off in search of blue spheres. After a little while Sonic felt a strange instinct run through him. Similar to the last one which told him to get blue spheres, this one told him to get all of the spheres on the outside of a square in order to obtain the rings. Sonic found that very strange for there wasn't a single ring in sight. But since the last instinct didn't let him down he obeyed. Meanwhile, Tails was doing just fine. When he finished collecting all of the blue spheres the orange emerald appeared out of thin air and glided over to Tails' hands.  
  
"Whoa! That was cool! Boy, I can't wait to show Sonic!"  
  
Sonic finally completed going around the squares. He then heard a noise saying, "Perfect…Perfect…Perfect…" Then a Chaos Emerald appeared in front of Sonic. It glowed slightly brighter than the last time he saw them.  
  
Sonic and Tails found themselves in the room. Sonic was holding his green and red emerald and Tails was holding his new orange emerald.  
  
"Sonic! Look here! I got the emerald! Your second emerald looks cool! Why is it glowing so brightly?"  
  
Suddenly both of them heard an echoing voice. "The emerald is more powerful now. Complete the other worlds like how you just did and all of the other Chaos Emeralds will become just as powerful."  
  
"I don't really understand that Sonic,"  
  
"I do. You see, you have to get the spheres outside of 3x3 squares. By doing this it adds the rings that you find to the emerald making it slightly more powerful."  
  
Sonic and Tails stepped out of the room and them heard a loud rumbling. To Sonic's right the Twin Drill was drilling through the ceiling searching for emeralds.  
  
"That dumb robot! He'll never find emeralds like that. Good thing he doesn't know about the secret worlds. In any case we still have to destroy that robot before he destroyed this part of the city."  
  
Sonic and Tails ran over to the Twin Drill.  
  
"C'mon ya dumb bucket of bolts! That's right! Come over here and get me."  
  
"And me too!" said Tails enthusiastically.  
  
The Twin Drill began to drill holes in the ceiling. Boulders and spikes started to fall from the ceiling. Sonic and Tails began to run around until the Twin drill came very close to the ground. Sonic then jumped up and whacked the robot on its head. It then began to fly around in circles until it fell to the ground and exploded.  
  
"That was just too easy," said Tails. Just then Sonic felt a rumbling in the ground around them. Robotnik's ship popped up and blasted through the roof.  
  
"Eggman! C'mon Tails, we can't let him get away."  
  
"Hey we better move quick! This place is going to cave!"  
  
Sonic and Tails then sped as fast as they could toward the surface. When they reached the outside of the city Robotnik flew close to them and drilled into the ground. Tails began to air life Sonic so he could catch up with Robotnik. Robotnik quickly swerved around and tried to drill Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way just in time and hit the cockpit of Robotnik's drill machine. Robotnik retreated and charged his machines boosters. He then tried to drill Tails. Tails ducked just barely and then whacked the underside of Robotnik's ship. Tails quickly flew over to Sonic and grabbed his arms. Tails flew Sonic close to Robotnik's ship and Sonic spin dashed the machine's fuel cell. The rocket drill exploded and headed for a crash course toward a carnival area.  
  
"You accursed hedgehog. Why must you always foil my plans!"  
  
"Hey Eggman, I can't help myself, its what I do best! C'mon Tails lets follow him!"  
  
"You ...got …it …Sonic," Tails said panting, "After …all …this flying …I …could …use …a break."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Carnival Night

Chapter Five  
  
Carnival Night  
  
Introduction  
  
Nightlife on the Floating Island is exciting. Bounce and flip your way across this colorful place filled with anti-gravity platforms.  
  
"Cool! Sonic! Can I try some of these rides? Oh please, please, please?"  
  
"Of course Tails! We could take a break from chasing Eggman's behind everywhere for a while. How 'bout we try that roller coaster over there! Looks pretty fun to me!"  
  
Sonic and Tails ran over to the roller coaster line where several Mobians and humans were waiting. When it came time for Sonic and Tails to go on they eagerly walked toward the roller coaster. Then a robot that was running the ride stopped Sonic and Tails.  
  
"A P-A-Y-M-E-N-T O-F F-I-V-E T-I-C-K-E-T-S I-S R-E-Q-U-I-R-E-D F-O-R N-E-W P-E-O-P-L-E," the robot said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hey! We don't have any tickets! Besides, all of those other people got on without tickets!"  
  
"I-N-V-A-L-I-D C-O-M-M-A-N-D! E-I-T-H-E-R P-A-Y O-R L-E-A-V-E T-H-E R- I-D-E!" Obviously upset Sonic and Tails stormed off.  
  
"Arrgg! I hate robots! If it isn't a stupid one made by Robotnik then it's another one that is even more stupid," Sonic looked at Tails who was slouching his head and staring at the ground, "Um, sorry you didn't get to go on your ride Tails. That's what you get when you go to a carnival on the Floating Island. Tell you what, when we get home we can go to a real carnival," Tails then quickly lifted his head up and began to look at Sonic, "Like one of those annual carnivals in Knothole, and you can go on whatever rides you want to! Sound good?"  
  
"Wow! Definitely Sonic!"  
  
Suddenly a giant object knocked down Sonic. He went flying on the ground and was in tons of pain.  
  
"Arrgg, I'm getting pretty tired of getting whacked in the back by people. Any MAN knows that it's sissy-like to hit someone in the back!"  
  
"SAVE YOUR SPEECH FOR LATER HEDGEHOG!" cried a machine's voice.  
  
"Hey that's…"  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S ME, MECHA! I'M BACK TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!"  
  
"Haven't you had enough yet? Do you remember what I did to you last time?"  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT THIS TIME! I'M THE NEW AND IMPROVED MECHA! YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME THIS TIME!"  
  
"Why I oughta…"  
  
Then Mecha fired his back burners and flew off in a northern direction.  
  
"C'mon Tails! We can't let that guy get away with that!"  
  
Sonic and Tails went off following Mecha. When they were only a short while away from Mecha they saw him swoop down and go into a low corridor. Over the top of the corridor there was a title in big letters which said, 'NEON LIGHTS ROOM'  
  
"There he is Sonic! Let's go!" said Tails.  
  
They ran through the corridor until it came to a gigantic room with neon lights all over the place. Just as they stepped into the room a wall slammed behind them locking them in the room.  
  
"Oh no! We're trapped Sonic! What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Darn, I should of known that Mecha would try something like this."  
  
A small machine lowered itself until it was about five feet from the ground. On the top of the machine there were two metallic orbs that sort of looked like the electrical spires in old Frankenstein movies. Below that there were several plates of metal colored green. On the bottom of the machine was a pointed buzz saw that began to spin at a moderate speed. Then it began to spin faster and faster until it flew off of the machine and right at Sonic. Sonic just barely managed to dodge the thing in time.  
  
"This must be one of Robotnik's goodie's! Sonic balled up and spin-dashed the machine. The outer plates of metal rebounded Sonic's attacks. After Sonic hit the machine three times the CPU kicked in and the bottom of the machine opened up. The top began to spark and heat up the air around the metal orbs. Soon lighting sparks were flying in all directions. The bottom part of the machine began to charge up energy. In several seconds a flash of lightning flew out at Sonic and Tails' feet. It destroyed part of the ground around them and sent them away toward the wall.  
  
"Whoa!" said Sonic as he moaned in pain. He quickly shook it off and hopped back up. Sonic then had to dodge the buzz saw again. Then Sonic got a brilliant idea.  
  
"Tails, fly to the other side and jump around to distract the robot,"  
  
"What for Sonic? I don't see what good that will do,"  
  
"Trust me,"  
  
He watched the flying buzz saw and jumped just in time so he could land perfectly on the buzz saw. He used his weight to direct it toward the top of the machine. At the very last second Sonic jumped off of the buzz saw and landed on the ground. The buzz saw then began to hack away at the top of the robot. After cutting through the surface area it began to destroy several of the wires on the inner part of the machine. Before the machine had another chance to send another lightning flash at Sonic it exploded with great force.  
  
"That was just too easy," said Sonic and pieces of wire and scrap metal flew everywhere.  
  
A wall opened up and a trail of lights led the way out of the neon light chamber. After running out of the room Sonic spotted Knuckles messing around with some switches, which appeared to be connected to the carnival's lights.  
  
"Hey Knuckles! What do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Just fixing you a little surprise! If you ever find your way out of the carnival, give me a house call! Ha! Ha!" laughed Knuckles as he stepped on a switch shutting off all of the lights in the carnival. Tails flew over to where Knuckles hit the switch and tried to pull it up. Unfortunately it wouldn't budge out of its place.  
  
"Grrr! It's… stuck… Sonic! I.. .can't… move… it!"  
  
"Darn. This makes it harder to find our way through this place. I guess we'll just need a little bit of luck to find our way out of this carnival."  
  
Sonic and Tails could barely see anything in the carnival. Sonic spotted a small ray of light inside one of the walls. They pulled back a sliding door revealing another ring transporter.  
  
"Ready to go and find another Chaos Emerald Tails?"  
  
"You bet Sonic! This time I'm going to get twice as many spheres and rings as you!"  
  
Sonic and Tails jumped into the ring transporter and began to collect blue spheres and rings. Halfway through the other dimension, Tails accidentally touched a red sphere, which sent him back into the small room. Sonic finished the stage collecting all of the rings and all of the blue spheres. He was justly rewarded with the pink emerald. After getting transported back to the room Sonic and Tails ran off to an open area where there were several souvenir stands. He ran over to one and grabbed a shirt. He tied up the open ends and used it for the Chaos Emeralds they had collected. He placed their four emeralds in the makeshift bag. Sonic slung it over his shoulder and they headed straight forward toward three bulky, swirling poles.  
  
"Hey! Look at this sign! It says electrical panel this way! C'mon Sonic, maybe we can turn the lights back on."  
  
"Ok Tails!"  
  
The two companions jumped onto the poles until they saw a switch that looked exactly like the one Knuckles stepped on.  
  
"Will it work?" asked Tails.  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Sonic as he dropped the sack of emeralds and landed on the switch. Suddenly all of the lights flickered and shot on nearly blinding Tails.  
  
"Ok! Now all we have to do is find a way out of here,"  
  
Sonic and Tails continued through the carnival until they saw a circular loop. When Sonic and Tails stepped in it, they were shot forward with great force. Sonic even was surprised at the amazing speed. They landed in an area where Knuckles was standing behind a doorway. He pulled a switch on a control panel and the next thing that they knew they were thrown upward towards the surface of the carnival. There, Robotnik was waiting in his Electric Cyclone Machine. He began to fly close to Sonic where he dropped a metallic ball. Robotnik positioned his machine right over the ball and began to spin the underside. It created lightning flashes that appeared to be similar to the ones the Break-Out machine had earlier.  
  
"ALL SYSTEMS! FULL POWER!" yelled Robotnik.  
  
Sonic began to slip from his current position and he started to be magnetically attracted to the metallic ball. Sonic and Tails began to run as fast as they could away from the machine. Robotnik finally stopped spinning the machine and lowered it to pick up the metallic ball to recharge it. Sonic and Tails took the opportunity to hit the machine and destroy the power cell.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THERE! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" cried Robotnik as the machine began to overload. The metallic ball absorbed too much energy and exploded causing the outer shell of Robotnik's machine to get destroyed.  
  
"Hey Eggman! You just don't make your machines like you used to!"  
  
"Quiet you foolish rodent! I will be back and next time I will have an even stronger device to put you on ice!"  
  
"Whatever you say Eggman!" said Tails as Robotnik began to fire his boosters and get away.  
  
Sonic ran a small way forward and finally he found the exit to the carnival. Ahead of them were several trees and there was some short grass that looked quite comfortable.  
  
"I'm pretty tired Sonic," said Tails.  
  
"I know how you feel buddy. How 'bout we take a rest and tommorow we can chase Eggman some more," Tails eagerly nodded his head and sat down next to the tree. He fell fast asleep very soon. Sonic stayed up for several minutes and studied the emeralds they had collected. He recalled what the voice in the other dimension had told him.  
  
"The emerald is more powerful now. Complete the other worlds like how you just did and all of the other Chaos Emeralds will become just as powerful."  
  
"More powerful," said Sonic absentmindedly as he held up the red emerald, " Whatever," Sonic placed the Chaos emerald back in his bag. He lied down and fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Ice Cap

Chapter Six  
  
Ice Cap  
  
Introduction  
  
Things will get pretty chilly as Sonic and Tails slide their way through this arctic wasteland. Be sure to smash open blocks of ice to reveal power- ups and hidden passageways.  
  
Sonic and Tails woke up from their nap and saw a cannon nearby that wasn't there the other day.  
  
"Cool! This looks like one of those things that those people use at the circus. Lemme try!" said Tails enthusiastically.  
  
"Wait Tails!" Sonic shouted as Tails hopped into the cannon compartment. The cannon began to tilt and a fuse on the bottom started burning. Sonic tried to slap it to put it out but it kept burning. Sonic leaped inside of the cannon just when it exploded blasting Sonic and Tails far away from the carnival all the way to the Ice Cap region.  
  
"WAAAAA!" cried both Sonic and Tails.  
  
Later…  
  
"WHOA! WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THAT TREE!" Sonic and Tails both landed on a branch that was shaped like a snowboard. They heard a snap and looked at each other. They began to yell as the branch split into two parts and began to slide down the mountain. Sonic jumped up and began to control the branch like a snowboard.  
  
"WAAA!" Sonic bellowed as he veered around a sharp curve.  
  
"SONIC! HEADS UP FOR THAT WALLLLLL!"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Sonic and Tails fell into a giant heap of snow head first.  
  
"Get me outta here!" hollered Sonic in a muffled voice. Sonic did a back flip out of the snow and then pulled both of Tails' tails out of the snow. Tails began to sputter up snow and run his fingers through his wet fur.  
  
"Where are we now?" asked Tails.  
  
"Looks like the top of the mountain. Brrrrr! It's so cold! Man, we must be in the arctic!" Sonic shuddered and put his arms around his shoulders to try and warm himself. Then a snowball pelted his on his head.  
  
"Morning hedgehog!" said Knuckles sneeringly.  
  
"You miserable echidna! I swear I'll make sure that you'll have wished you'd never been born!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. If you're actually going to do any of that, why don't you come and get me?" Knuckles glided over to a solid ice wall and climbed to the top.  
  
Sonic noticed a thin patch of ice on a part of the wall. He ran over and spin-dashed right through the wall. It revealed another ring transporter.  
  
"I guess Knuckles will have to wait. You know what this means Tails."  
  
Sonic and Tails leaped into the ring as their vision was flooded in white light. They went through the dimension collecting blue spheres and rings. And this time both of them easily collected every blue sphere and ring. Sonic was given the gray emerald and Tails was given the yellow emerald. When they were transported back into the room Sonic placed the emeralds in the bag where the others were glowing brightly.  
  
"That's six emeralds down and one to go. I'll bet that that other emerald is somewhere around here," said Tails.  
  
"There must be other ice caves like this one. But for now we got to go after that Knuckles character,"  
  
Sonic and Tails went off through the ice cave until they came to a clearing. There were several penguins waddling around. They quickly spotted Sonic and Tails and began to slide toward them. Their beaks were extremely sharp and the penguins began to slide faster and faster toward Sonic and Tails.  
  
"Hey! Watch it ya stupid birds!" Sonic and Tails lunged out of the way before they could be stabbed by the penguin's beaks. Tails caught a glimpse of one of the penguins' back. They had been roboticized. A controlling mechanism had encased baby penguins' in robotic forms.  
  
"Sonic! Those aren't real penguins, those are robots! We have to get the animals out of there!" Tails flew over to one of the robots and tackled it. Several sparks flew from it and it cracked open. Tiny animals hopped out of it and ran away.  
  
"Bet I know who's been at work today."  
  
Without warning Mecha swooped down and grabbed Tails in a headlock.  
  
"Tails! Mecha! Let him go Mecha!"  
  
"NOT ON YOUR LIFE HEDGEHOG!," Mecha hovered over to a frozen lake. He took his finger and blasted a hole in the surface, "SURRENDER TO ROBOTNIK OR THE FOX GETS IT!"  
  
Tails began to wiggle out of his captor's clutches struggling with Mecha. Mecha's strength was unbelievable and no matter how much Tails fought it was to no avail. Sonic jumped toward Mecha and spin-dashed him. The attack did little to damage Mecha but distracted him enough to let Tails slip out of the head lock. By accident Tails lost his balance and splashed into the lake.  
  
"TAILS!"  
  
"Oh well. Serves the stupid kid right for trying to fight with me. Tell your friend I said hi in the next life."  
  
Sonic dove in the lake and opened his eyes to begin to search for Tails. The water felt like ice. It immediately numbed his whole body. Almost all of Sonic's senses were dulled. For a minute, Sonic thought about going back to the surface. But he knew that he had to save his friend's life. He dove down to see Tails falling deeper and deeper. Sonic pushed on deeper into the lake. His surroundings began to get darker and darker. Then out of nowhere a dark figure grabbed Tails and began to float to the surface. Sonic thought it was Mecha at first. But the figure didn't look a thing like a robotic hedgehog. Besides, how could Mecha dive underwater. It wasn't possible. However, it looked more like… AN ENCHIDNA!  
  
"KNUCKLES! WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH TAILS?" Sonic thought. He pushed for the surface. He then saw Knuckles going into an underground ice cave. By this point, Sonic was almost frozen but something inside of him kept him going. When he reached the ice cave he realized it was a hot spring! Knuckles was placing Tails in a pool of warm water to warm him up. Sonic popped up from the surface and climbed out of the freezing water.  
  
"What are you doing with my friend Tails!"  
  
"Here Sonic, you can rest by the hot springs and warm up. But don't think that this makes us buddies or anything. I just did this because I didn't want a kid like your friend to die so soon in his life."  
  
"Thanks, I guess. Maybe I have misjudged you Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles stopped for a moment and looked back. He smiled and then walked out of the ice cave. Sonic walked over to a hot spring and stepped inside. It was so comfortable and relaxing. Sonic felt like he was at the beach tanning. His entire body began to warm up. Sonic almost fell asleep but he quickly remembered Tails. He climbed out of the hot spring and walked over to where Tails was. Tails began to wake up slowly.  
  
"Sonic," Tails murmured, "I, I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"Its ok little buddy. Once you get better we can get that Mecha for dropping you in the coldest lake on the planet."  
  
After several hours of resting, Tails was back at full strength. Both of them were still very wet. Sonic then remembered something. He took out the red emerald and held it close to them. Its red glow began to heat up and dry both of them off. Sonic then placed it back in the bag and they left the hot spring following the path of where Knuckles exited the ice cave. When they reached the outside the Snowman Robot was waiting for them. In the center of the robot there was some thing that began to charge three poles around the robot. It summoned large snowballs and began to swoop toward Sonic and Tails. Sonic and Tails jumped over the robot and waited until the snow fell away from the robot. Sonic began to spin-dash the robot. The Snowman Robot began to fly around like crazy. Something in the center fell out. It was the Blue Chaos Emerald! The last one they were looking for!  
  
"Cool! It's the Blue Chaos Emerald!"  
  
"Tails, pass me the other Chaos Emeralds," Sonic pulled out each of the Chaos Emeralds and placed them on the ground. He took the Green Emerald and struck it with the red emerald. Sonic suddenly felt a surge of power flow through his body. Then rings that were collected from the other dimensions flew into the Chaos Emeralds and charged up Sonic turning him into Super Sonic. He felt a sudden shock as the power of the emeralds coursed all the way to his fingertips. Sonic shut his eyes tight as the colors on his body began to change. The tan parts of his body stayed the same but the blue parts began to change from blue to a stunning hot yellow. His eyes sharpened until he could see everything for miles around. His quills blasted outward getting sharper and slightly longer than before. Sonic reopened his eyes and took a look at the Snowman robot. He leaped up and charged right through the robot destroying it in an instant. Sonic slowly floated toward the ground and began to smile.  
  
"It's been a while since I've been able to use the emeralds. After having to collect them in the other dimensions and all. Maybe things will go easier for us from now on, right Tails?"  
  
"I hope so Sonic…er… I mean SUPER Sonic!"  
  
Sonic began to run forward and began to fly across the snow. He kicked up a huge mist of snow. Sonic and Tails came to an ice cave where they saw Mecha Sonic floating around. He spotted Sonic and Tails and then flew through the cave.  
  
"Not so fast Mecha! You're gonna pay for what you did to my friend!"  
  
Sonic stopped when he came to the entrance to the ice cave. A six sense kicked in and told him to stop for some reason.  
  
"Something's funny around here. This entrance doesn't seem right."  
  
"Are you sure Sonic? This place looks exactly like a regular ice cave."  
  
"Hand me that piece of ice over there," Sonic took the piece of ice and threw it down the ice cave. When the piece slid across the snow the top of the cave began to shake. It collapsed on the piece of ice crushing it to smithereens.  
  
"You're definitely right Sonic. I'll bet that Eggman set a trap here."  
  
"C'mon Tails," Sonic dashed forward and charged right through the rubble. The pieces of ice just bounced off on Super Sonic. When they made it out of the ice cave Robotnik was charging up his new Freeze-O-Matic.  
  
"Hey Eggman! Did ya miss us?"  
  
"SONIC? HOW DID YOU GET ALL OF THE CHAOS EMERALDS? NO MATTER, I'LL JUST HAVE TO DESTROY YOU IN THIS NEW MACHINE!"  
  
Sonic jumped up and spindashed Robotnik's ship. A cloud of smoke came and instantly froze Super Sonic. He was stunned for a moment but with the power of the red emerald, the ice easily melted off of Sonic.  
  
"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! THIS THING WILL FREEZE ANY MATTER! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"  
  
Robotnik began to furiously hit switches to increase the amount of gas came out of the ice jets. Nothing would even harm Sonic. Sonic finally got bored of chasing Robotnik around and cut open the ice tank. It leaked onto the main portion of the ship freezing the entire left side of the ship.  
  
"NO! MY INGENIOUS INVENTION! WHY?! WHY?!"  
  
Robotnik's ship began to lower toward the ground. In a panic, Robotnik fired his back afterburners to try and reach his hidden base before he ran out of fuel.  
  
"BLAST YOU IRRITATING HEDGEHOG! YOUR END IS NEAR! YOU HAVE SEEN YOUR LAST DAYS! ENJOY THIS VICTORY WHILE IT LASTS!"  
  
Robotnik continued cursing as his machine continually shot out smoke from the engine.  
  
"That Robotnik will never learn," Sonic said out loud as he deactivated the Chaos Emeralds reverting from Super to Normal. "Let's count today as a big victory for ourselves. We recollected all of the Chaos Emeralds and kicked Robotnik's butt yet again."  
  
Sonic and Tails walked over to the ridge several feet from where they were standing.  
  
"Look down there Sonic! It's Robotnik's launch base. And there's the Death Egg! He's repairing it so it can take off again."  
  
"Looks like we better go there next to finish what we started."  
  
"You bet Sonic!"  
  
"Next stop, Launch Base!"  
  
Sonic and Tails started down the mountainside toward Robotnik's base.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	7. Launch Base

Chapter Seven  
  
Launch Base  
  
Introduction  
  
Sonic is getting really close to where Dr. Robotnik is repairing his Death Egg ship. This is Sonic's last chance to stop the doc's evil scheme!  
  
Sonic spread out his arms as he was spewed out of a large metal pipe. He then balled up and did a spin dash to make a soft landing on the ground. Sonic turned to his immediate left and saw the Death Egg in the bay. Scores of drones were putting on finishing touches to the Death Egg.  
  
"Sonic! Look! Eggman's ship it right there! We have to get there right away!"  
  
"Whoa, hey there little buddy!" said Sonic as he grabbed Tails' shoulder, " We can't just barge right into that thing. There must be gazillions of robots guarding it. Even as much as I want to charge right into that place we don't stand a chance. Even for a guy as strong as me and plus the power of the Chaos Emeralds I would still be totally outnumbered. Besides, if we alert Eggman then he might try to make the Death Egg take off."  
  
"Oh. Good point, I guess we better come up with a better plan of action."  
  
"We are going to have to go around the main entrance and then through the security hall. When we get to the underside of where the Death Egg is being held up we can board it and try to disable its main rocket systems. If we can immobilize the Death Egg, it might buy us enough time to reach the main core and destroy it. Make sure you don't trip any alarms."  
  
"Got it Sonic!" said Tails as they ran off toward the outer area of the base, "I'll make sure that I…"  
  
BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!  
  
Then a computer voice said, "Attention all units in Sector 4, intruders have been located. Engage and destroy at all costs."  
  
Suddenly several Flybots came and began to dive toward Sonic and Tails. Sonic jumped up and spin-dashed two of them. Tails jumped in between two of them and made them crash into one another at the last possible second. After destroying the Flybots, several more came continuously.  
  
"Sonic! Where are all of these robots coming from! There are like a million squadrons! We're surrounded on all sides!"  
  
"There must be some main computer in the Death Egg that controls all of the drones! We have to get to that computer so we can disable all of the robots' systems. Ok, on three break for that brick building over there… THREE!"  
  
Sonic and Tails ran over to the building and hid inside.  
  
"I hope we lost them Sonic… OH…MY…GOD," said Tails as he began to gawk at an entire legion of inactive swatbots.  
  
"We must have stumbled into Eggman's robot room. This must be where all of his completed robots go before they start patrolling the island."  
  
"Hey, check out that computer over there Sonic!" Over where Tails was pointing, there was a medium sized computer which was on. Tails made a small smirk and said, "This gives me an idea!"  
  
Tails ran over to the computer and began to look around at its buttons. He began to nod his head and tap buttons here and there.  
  
"Tails, do you even know what you are doing?"  
  
"Sonic, if I know how to work Nichole then I can work any computer!"  
  
"If you say so buddy!"  
  
Several minutes later Tails was entering a series of codes. Sonic began to get a little apprehensive because he began to think of the Death Egg.  
  
"C'mon Tails! This is taking too long! The Death Egg could take off any minute now!"  
  
"Just a few more seconds," said Tails. Suddenly all of the swatbots in the building stood up and their eyes reddened.  
  
"TAILS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU JUST ACTIVATED THE SWATBOTS! HAVE YOU GONE NUTS OR SOMETHING!"  
  
"Sonic! Easy there now! I used the computer to reprogram the swatbots to attack the Death Egg's main security area. While the swatbots are attacking that area all of the alarms will go off. It will force Eggman to send all of his security to that area to clear up the ruckus. In the meantime, both of us can sneak past security to the underside of the ship! From there, we can board the ship and destroy the main power system!"  
  
"I never though of it that way! Not a bad idea Tails," said Sonic as the last of the swatbots marched toward the Death Egg.  
  
The two Mobians stealthy ran off in the direction of the underside of the Death Egg. When they both saw Eggman hauling a final crate of robot parts.  
  
"Look Sonic, it's Eggman!"  
  
"Eggman! Stop! I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
"YOU! HOW DID YOU FIND ME HERE!" Robotnik began to fire his jets and get away. Sonic and Tails went into an elevator taking them to the top of the building. Then two metallic claws popped out of the elevator and grasped Sonic and Tails. Knuckles walked into the building and threw in an armed bomb.  
  
"See ya later Sonic! Hee, hee!"  
  
When it reached the bottom of the building Sonic and Tails were in it exploded and it destroyed the base of the building. He jumped off of the building and glided onto another.  
  
"That Knuckles! Oh I'll show him when I'm outta here!" Sonic squirmed just free enough to grab the red and green chaos emeralds. He struck them together turning himself into Super Sonic. Again, invincibility flooded his body as the energy from the Chaos Emeralds coursed through him. He grabbed the metal claw holding him and ripped it apart. He then ripped apart the claw that was holding Tails. Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and leaped out of the building. He jumped toward the ground and watched as the building began to cave in. Sonic and Tails ran into another building next to the one which just collapsed. Eggman was opening one of the crates he was carrying. A robot with swinging spikes activated itself and began to come toward Super Sonic. Eggman began to franticly get away.  
  
"Hey Eggman! Where do ya think you're going?" Sonic began to run toward Robotnik. The robot swung a spike dangerously close to Sonic's face. Sonic yelled at it saying, "Hey you stupid robot! Watch it!" The robot swung its spikes again at Sonic almost taunting him, "I guess we'll have to take care of Eggman later. First we have to take out the garbage!"  
  
Sonic leaped up and hit one of the robot's spikes twice, making it come off. It retreated then came back toward Sonic.  
  
"These robots will never learn will they?"  
  
Sonic rushed again at the robot but this time its spike hit Sonic in the chest close to where the Chaos Emeralds were. It didn't hurt him much but it caused the red and green emeralds to hit each other. The emeralds then deactivated themselves causing Sonic to revert to regular. The robot began to swing its spikes at Sonic. Sonic just barely dodged the spike.  
  
"No time to change back to Super. No problem, it still isn't a match for my super speed! I guess I'll just have to destroy this robot the old fashioned way!"  
  
Sonic ran around the robot several times to confuse it. He then saw an unprotected part of the robot. He spin-dashed it several times until it exploded and broke apart into scrap metal.  
  
"That's why you don't mess with Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
"ENJOYING YOUR STAY HERE HEDGEHOG?" yelled a robot.  
  
"I know that voice! It can only be one dim-witted robot… MECHA!"  
  
"VERY FUNNY HEDGEHOG! YOU'VE SEEN YOUR LAST DAYS! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT OUT OF THIS BASE! MY MASTER'S DEATH EGG IS ABOUT TO TAKE OFF IN A FEW MINUTES! AFTER IT DOES THIS BASE WILL BLOW AND WITH YOU IN IT!" Mecha then fired his back afterburners and went toward the Death Egg.  
  
"Hurry Tails! We have to get past this docking area and onto the Death Egg right away!"  
  
Sonic and Tails began to run off in the direction of the Death Egg. They finally reached an area where there was a high ledge. They were only a few hundred meters from the Death Egg's take off point.  
  
"Phew, so far so good!" said Sonic.  
  
"Hey! Eggman is coming this way!" cried Tails.  
  
Robotnik jumped in some kind of machine which began to rise.  
  
"LONG TIME NO SEE HEDGEHOG! ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MY BRILLIANT INVENTION! THE CANNON BALL BLASTER! IT FIRES CANNONS AT YOU WHICH EXPLODE ON IMPACT! BWWAAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
A door opened under the ledge and a cannonball was fired toward Sonic. Sonic ducked as the cannonball flew over his head. Sonic saw that the door had not yet closed. Sonic quickly jumped on the door and spin- dashed Robotnik several times in his new machine. When the main computer took a direct hit, it took critical damage causing it to malfunction. The cannonballs below the machine exploded creating a chain reaction. It destroyed the ledge and the area where the machine was.  
  
"NOOOOO! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME SONIC! I'LL STILL LAUNCH MY DEATH EGG!" Robotnik pulled a lever which attached a jet pack to his back. It fired up and transported him into the Death Egg. Sonic jumped over the ledge and saw one of Robotnik's transporters in the water. He and Tails jumped in.  
  
"Tails, do you think that you can activate this thing?"  
  
"I think that I can Sonic!" exclaimed Tails.  
  
After Tails played around with the switches for a few seconds it began to float toward the Death Egg. Knuckles was on one of the metal towers that were holding up the Death Egg. He used his knuckles and punched the ship hard. It momentarily stunned the transporter that Sonic and Tails were in. Suddenly the Death Egg began to fire its main bottom thrusters. Sonic and Tails reached a platform where they landed. Robotnik appeared in another his Multiple Ray Gunner ship.  
  
"Sonic," said Tails, "I'm going into the Death Egg to disable the propulsion system. I'm sure that you can handle Eggman."  
  
"No problem Tails!" said Sonic as Tails flew off into the Death Egg.  
  
"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! ALL SYSTEMS FULL POWER!" cried Robotnik as his lasers began to charge up. They then fired a thin concentrated blast of energy. Sonic leaped up and jumped toward the ship. He began to pound the hull of Robotnik's cockpit. When the laser parts finally exploded Robotnik began to curse loudly.  
  
"THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DESTROYED THIS SHIP! IT SHOULD BE IMPERMEABLE TO YOUR ATTACKS! THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"  
  
A door opened on the Death Egg allowing Robotnik to fly into the Death Egg. After a minute or two, Robotnik had attached the Squeeze Machine outer covering to his ship.  
  
"ALLOW ME NOW TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY NEWEST CREATION! THE SQUEEZE MACHINE. THE HYDRAULICS IN THE ARMS ALLOW IT TO CRUSH ANY LIVING CREATURE! EVEN YOU SONIC, WHICH MEANS THAT I HAVE FINALLY CREATED THE ULTIMATE DEVICE TO DESTROY YOU!" With that, Robotnik swooped down extending the arm on the machine. He grabbed Sonic along his torso and began to squeeze Sonic tightly. Sonic tried to get loose but he couldn't. He almost felt like the entire weight of the Death Egg was crushing his stomach.  
  
"Eggman! Let me loose!" Sonic said in a strained voice.  
  
"Ok Sonic! Whatever you say! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Robotnik slammed Sonic on the platform nearly knocking him out. Sonic was in tons of pain but he got back on his feet.  
  
"Oh Eggman! You asked for it!"  
  
The next time Robotnik swooped down in his machine Sonic timed his spin-dash perfect and attacked the machine. Sonic didn't penetrate the outer covering however. It was an indestructible alloy that could only be removed from the inside. Sonic began to search the machine on all sides searching for a weak spot. Robotnik charged up his boosters as he began his decent toward Sonic again. Sonic then jumped up automatically and balled up to avoid the arm. He evaded the arm and some how hit the ship! He had apparently hit a small unprotected spot close to the hull.  
  
"WHAT? HE'S NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
  
"So, if that's where you're weak then that's where I'm gonna have to hit you!"  
  
He caught Robotnik by surprise when he swooped again and hit the hull firmly. There was a small rumbling on the platform after Sonic hit Robotnik's ship.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
A part of the underside of the Death Egg fell off from an explosion. Sparks began to fly in all different directions as the ship started to come apart.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING! MY DEATH EGG! NOT AGAIN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE DRONES! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CONTROLING THE SHIP!"  
  
A robot voice said, "Warning! Ship at 10,000 feet and falling! Main power to rockets failing! Emergency! Emergency!"  
  
An enormous metal plate fell on Robotnik's ship knocking him into one of the poles that was holding the platform on the Death Egg!  
  
"Hey! Don't hit that Eggman! Whoa!" yelled Sonic as the platform began to tilt back and forth. Just then the Death Egg began to explode more violently. Pieces of wires and steam were billowing out of the hull. The platform Sonic was on detached itself from the Death Egg and began to freefall toward the ground. Tails came out from the Death Egg and flew to Sonic.  
  
"Hurry Sonic! The ship is losing altitude! We need to get off of this place!"  
  
"No problem Tails!" Sonic replied as he began to hold the red and green Chaos Emeralds in his left and right hands. He slapped them together and he morphed from regular Sonic to Super Sonic. His normal blue flashed and altered itself into a hot yellow.  
  
"Ok now! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"How did you cause the Death Egg to explode?" asked Sonic as he and Tails flew away from the Death Egg.  
  
"Well, I was trying to disable the propulsion system when I mistakenly pulled out a wrong wire. It happened to be the main ones which were essential to powering the Death Egg. Without power the Death Egg began to explode. I got out as fast as I could and here I am. Well, at least we finally destroyed the Death Egg."  
  
"Not quite Tails. See there, the Death Egg is heading straight for the Floating Island. It looks like it will be landing in those hills over there. The trees there will slightly cushion the crash. Robotnik will be able to repair the engines once more. We have to go and finish the job."  
  
"I guess we'll always be busy."  
  
"Let's go Tails," said Sonic as he began to fly toward the Floating Island.  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
